Bonds Of Love
by Lady Vampress
Summary: IYxOT. A new student arived at Riku's school, what he doesn't realise she's a priestest, and she can see Kogenta! Kogenta is very interest in this priestest, he comes to fall in love with her, but can she return that feeling? Kogenta/Kagome!


***Edited***

**Hi, It's Nala! :D**

**I hope you enjoy my story, remember I don't own the Anime, but I own the story, thanks!**** =D**

**Also, please forgive me if my grammar not that good, and I always make a couple mistakes, but I always try to fix them! **

* * *

><p><strong>-X- Chapter 1: A New Student -X-<strong>

"Hey! Are you listening?" Shouted an inraged Kogenta, as he floats over Riku.

Riku blinked several times, before turning his attention to Kogenta, with a blank expression. "I'm in the middle of class, Kogenta, be quiet!" Riku demanded, Kogenta huffed and layed on his back boredly. This place was weird to Kogenta, he didn't even heard of this so called, 'Middle School,' before, Riku tryed to explain to Kogenta that his School is were he learns, but Kogenta wanted action, fighting, and blood, he was ineed born to fight.

Riku sighed through his nose, but he perked up when Sensei was about to introduce a... New student? His Middle School hasn't had a new student, since forever, but he was curious who this person was, even Kogenta was curious. Riku let out a small chuckle, and turned to Kogenta. "Wonder who's the new student? We haven't had one in a long time." He questioned himself, and watches Kogenta's tail flicked with excitement. "Yeah." He said quietly, and turns his attention to Sensei.

"Ok, everyone, I like you to give Higurashi-chan, a warm welcome!" Sensei said happily stated, and motioned the Kagome girl to step forward.

When she moved out of the shadows, everyone breaths hitched in their throats. She was gorgeous! The silky and shining black hair, cascaded over her shoulders, but it was put in a low pony tail. Her skin was perfectly tanned, and her figure had the most beautiful soft curves anyone has ever seened. Her eyes, were the perfect dark blue eyes, that's how her eyes stand out more. Riku wasn't a pervert, but he knew that Kogenta was watching him lick his lips as his eyes roamed over her form lustly.

"Well, Miss Higurashi, why don't you tell everyone about yourself? Hobbies?" Sensei smiled, and sat on her desk. Everyone paid attention to Kagome, curiousity shining in their eyes.

A warm smile forms on her lips, that made Riku and Kogenta blushed, she was indeed beautiful and cute. "I'm Higurashi Kagome, but please call me Kagome. My hobbies are, archery, reading, finding rare herbs, helping others, and making friends! I'm also a priestest at the Sunshine Shrine." She said, and bowing to everyone in a proper respect.

"Thank you, Kagome, please seat behind Riku. Riku please raise your hand?" Sensei demanded, amd turns torwards the board re-teaching today's lesson. Kagome nodded, and walked torwards the seat. Kogenta sensed Riku heart rate was rising and beating faster. "Hey? Are you all right?" Kogenta asked worriedly. Riku nodded, turns to Kagome, as she settles down in her seat and get's out her text books ready to take notes. "H-Hi, I'm R-Riku." He stuttered quietly, as a blush forms on his cheeks.

Kagome blinked serveral, and returned the greeting with a small smile. "Nice too meet you, Riku-kun, and what's your name?" She asked quietly, glaring at Kogenta and Riku.

That's when Riku's world went upside down. She can see Kogenta?

Kogenta red-ruby eyes widened, and his tail stopped in mid-air, but he slaps his forehead with his oversized paw. "Damn. I forgotten your a priestest!"

Turns to Kogenta, curiously. "What?" He questioned, and looks back at Kagome.

Kogenta sighed, and leaned against the wall. "She's a priestest, Riku, priestests can see Youkais like me?"

Kagome smiled to Kogenta, and her muscles relaxed, she was glad that she didn't have to purify this White Tiger Youkai like the other Youkais in the Feudal Ara, but what concerns her why was this Youkai bussiness with Riku-kun? Kagome shakes her head, and looked up at Kogenta. "I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name?"

Kagome watches as his chest puffed out with proud, and his tail flicks excitely. "I'm the great Byakko no Kogenta!" He smiled, and winked at Kagome.

A blush dusted Kagome's pale cheeks, and she smiled kindly, but her ear were alerted when she heard the bell ring.

"Ok class, see you all tomorrow, and have a nice day!" She said, before gathering her stuff.

Kagome got up and gathered her things and puts them back in her yellow bag, she started walking out the door when someone called for her!

"Bye; Kagome, see you tomorrow!" Riku yelled to Kagome, as he waved his hand, and Kogenta waved too.

"Ok. See ya tomorrow!" Kagome replyed, before exiting the building.

Riku gathered his things, but he tensed up when there were pairs of eyes looking at him, he gulped quietly and rushed out the classroom. Kogenta trailed behind him, happily humming a tone. "What's up with you?" He asked, looking at Kogenta. Kogenta smirks and crossed her arms. "I _really _like that girl Kagome, she's something!"

Riku chuckled and starred up at the sky. "She is, but I love Momo-chan, I can't have Kagome." He said, he'll always love Momo, even if she over-protective.

Kogenta smirked, and a sharp fang poked out of his mouth, it glinted in the sunlight. "Well, then I'll be working my charms on her, she'll be falling for me." He said proudly.

Riku shakes his head and sighed. "Alright, good luck." He said, ariving at the Shrine's steps.

Kogenta smiled, already thinking about Kagome. "I need all the luck I can get." He said, and followed Riku up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I was running out of ideas, and I think I'll end it here! :)<strong>

**Sorry, if you don't like my writing I'm really young, but my writing will improve later on the chapters. **

**So, if you really like it review, just tell me what you think? **

**Also, read my Legion and Inuyasha Crossover, 'Humanity's Salvation.'**

**Thanks for reading, guys, I love ya! ^3^**


End file.
